statu Quo
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Hicieron un pacto. Él sería el cerebro, y ella el corazón. Ulquiorra/Orihime.
1. solitude

Nota. Para mí misma, y también, para esa parte oculta –de la luna– que aflora cuando alguien se come un pedazo más grande del que debe.

Danger. Ulquihime weirdo, medio psicosis en intento de análisis psicológico.

.

.

.statu quo.

.

.solitude

.

.

No es que Orihime Inoue fuera mojigata, o sincera, o demasiado fuerte, después de todo su boca parecía actuar sola cuando Ichigo Kurosaki aparecía por el quicio de la puerta ―_eh Inoue, te cojo el azúcar de la estantería_― y desaparecía, tan rápido Orihime brincaba como cachorro feliz, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte dentro del pecho que repicaba en el primer rellano de la polvorienta escalera y, eh, los vecinos eran agradables, ¿vale? Nada de gente rarita, como esas dos chicas estudiantes de medicina del segundo piso, o también, ese grupo de pandilleros medio grunge que vivía en el ático, con navajas y veneno en los ojos –pero eran medio sensuales y eso no era algo que ella viera todos los días–a veces te los encontrabas en las escaleras con las palabras atascadas en la garganta, los ojos como platos, de esos de sopa, abierto y rojizos, pero no de mariguana, eran buenas personas, y las buenas personas no fuman porros cómo esos locos del bajo, que tenían plantas hasta dentro de la nevera, según Rukia le contaba.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―ella sabía que era una pregunta inútil, no podía ayudar a nadie y, ¿hola? Su ropa de becaria medio desarrapada no surtía el menor efecto en ese tipo de gente―, si necesitas cortarte las venas ven más tarde, ¿vale? La jaula de los presos está llena―. Luego ella alzaba los ojos y ―_odiosmío_―o algo, pues no esperaba encontrarse con "ese" chico… que iba a su facultad, estudiaba antropología forense, y Orihime pensaba (a veces) que debí saber qué tocar, y en qué momento para que una…uh, digamos pensara en estrellas y mariposas, pero el porno nunca había sido su fuerte y el sexo estaba medio oculto entre prejuicios e "inquilinos" como su hermano había apodado a las…ladillas.

Curiosamente, ni en ladillas ni en erotismo pensó cuando los ojos de él se posaron en ella, oscuros, y medio verdes a esa luz asquerosamente fluorescente, pero irremediable e intensamente huecos. No parecían ver nada más allá de su propia ceguera, y Orihime ya pensaba que ese pequeño agujero en su camisa, justo sobre su hombro derecho, debía de ser de gran interés, pero no lo era –porque él estaba medio absorto– ya que ella sabía que no parecía un insecto. Y a todos le gustan los insectos, era una paranoia que le gustaba representar, corría desnuda por su casa creyéndose mariposa, o mantis religiosa, incluso una avispa ¡Pero dios sabe que las avispan pican! ¿Sabías? Orihime no, y por eso sonrió con tibieza, al chico que continuaba mirándola–en realidad no lo hacía– con la vista hueca, y cientos de zarcillos oscuros rasgando sus pupilas opalinas, enmarcando una cara anodinamente blanca, como la tiza, y le gustaba la tiza (a Orihime le gustaba casi todo). Recordaba una vez, en el jardín de infancia, sentada en el suelo con gruesas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, las rodillas raspadas, sangrando y una tiza pequeña en la punta de los dedos, blanca y poderosa, porque todo el mundo sabe que –las tizas dan fiebre– te matan y eso mola. ¿Puedes morirte de fiebre? Ella lo pensó, llevándose aquel trozo de yeso a la lengua, pequeña y rosada, tocándola con la punta, suavemente, para luego sorberse la nariz y resignarse a seguir viviendo, porque –eh, sabe a rayos, ¿no lo sabías? – pero es pequeña, y no sabe nada. Luego se levantó y caminó por la clase, tarareando como un pajarillo enjaulado, mirando por la ventana con los ojos grises y huecos fijos en las manchas mugrientas del alféizar rojo y descolorido.

Luego él alzó medio suavemente las muñecas hacia arriba, la camisa oscura se deslizaba hacia abajo como Orihime pensó, debían sonar los aleteos de muerte de una polilla –Orihime nunca había sido polilla, a ella no le gustaba la luna ni comerse estrellas– hasta que dio de lleno con la piel del antebrazo, y las vendas incoloras y gélidas de hospital dejaron entrever entre los pliegues la carne blanca, cercenada, y llena de sombras, como agujas de pino en invierno.

La boca de corazones de Orihime Inoue se abrió para formar una "o" minúscula mientras la mirada al vacío del chico espantapájaros continuaba clavada demasiado lejos de ella. Pero él era cómo ella, ahí parado parecía demasiado sucio para el cielo, y a la vez, limpio, casi impoluto como para estar en el infiero. Ella carraspeó y fijaron las miradas.

Se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

–A veces, cuando nadie me ve, pienso que soy un insecto –salió sin premeditación, latiguillo afilado que pretendía parecer amigable.

Se formó un silencio denso como la niebla matutina, y ambos sintieron ganas de respirar más fuerte, pero no podían.

–A veces, cuando nadie me ve, intento suicidarme –la voz de él resonó, el vestíbulo de la consulta está de repente atestado de suspiros contenidos, las muñecas seguían alzadas y Orihime respira polvo casi como si no se diera cuenta. Luego la carne rota se despegó un poco y salió sangre.

–Creo que te quiero.

Luego otra mirada más oscura, repleta de "esos algo" que a una hacen estremecerse, Orihime zapateó, pero no se arrepentía, era virgen, y le pesaba como una losa. Quería amar, que la rompieran, quería sentir el abrazo de alguien y después llorar porque ya no estaba. Y luego sí. Y luego se marchaba de nuevo…. Quería un amante. Y a la vez no lo quería. Le quería a él, pero estaba demasiado lejos, y no era su especialidad correr para alcanzar. Ella estaba cansada, cansada de vivir, respirar y arañar el amor con las uñas húmedas, de rojo y negro, de sangre y traición.

El la vió. Enfocando sus ojos en ella y permaneciendo quieto. Luego su voz salió calmada y rasposa, vibrante. Ella se estremeció.

–No creo en el amor.

Orihime vaciló.

–Creo que te quiero, porque tengo corazón, ¿sabes? Y cuando te he visto me han dado ganas de abrazarte –extendió una mano y tocó el metacrilato que los separaba–.Pero tú no quieres hacerlo.

–El corazón no es el foco de las emociones… –dudó buscando una palabra, que le bailoteaba en la punta de la lengua, sus ojos se entornaron un poco y luego volvieron a enfocarse en ella–, es el cerebro, mujer.

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

–Es el corazón, el cerebro es demasiado frío y, eh, además, cuando ves una mariposa o una mantis es como si te retumbara todo, ¿vale? El cerebro lo capta, pero el corazón lo siente.

Los ojos de él brillaban. La miró adustamente durante unos segundos.

Corazón.

Corazón

Corazón.

Tup.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

Orihime tembló, pero se recolocó la camisa, y oh, un botón se abre, dos, tres, y ahí se queda su escote, más insinuado que nunca antes, lustroso. Pero el solo quiere arrancarle los ojos para comérselos.

–No me convencerás de lo contrario –más miradas, –oh, y te quiero. –Como si algo así se le pudiera olvidar. Es nueva en enamorarse, pero no es estúpida…no mucho, al menos.

Corazón.

–Volveré mañana.

Y se marcha, dejando cientos de mariposas, y mantis religiosas, correteando en el estómago de Orihime, que suspiraba sujetándose a la silla. Cerró los ojos y todo se tornó como de fuego negro, caliente y denso, alquitrán en la carretera, y sangre fulgurando en la oscuridad.

Corazón.

Corazón.

Tup, tup.

Luego más silencio.

.

.

.

End...

Quedan dos episodios.


	2. fracture

.

.

statu Quo..

.

.

.fracture

.

.

La noche era tranquila, había nubes tapando otras nubes y una musiquita llena de recuerdos inundaba el corazón pletórico de Orihime, yaciendo sobre la cama, con los ojos grises abiertos y brillantes, la boca rosada esbozando una suave sonrisa y el pulso cardiaco acelerado. Porque estaba pensando en…en… ¡Mierda! Se incorporó tan rápido que la sangre se le quedó atascada en el cerebro, comenzó a ver mota de polvo brillantes por el aire que ni parpadeando se fueron. Tres. Dos. Uno. Orihime volvió al planeta tierra, y es que la verdad no sabía el nombre de "ese chico" –ohdiosmío- se sintió idiota, se golpeó la frente y se durmió con la ira circulándole a toda velocidad por las venitas –esas de inocente que, umm, ¿se había ganado?- y todo el rollo. Pensó en chicos y en mucha agua, luego en pitidos incesantes y aroma a flores doradas esparcido por el aire. Ella corría por un campo repleto de amapolas y luego el cielo se oscurecía y...Tres. Tres. Algo palpitaba contra su mano, era un corazón pero no el suyo, eran todos los corazones y todas las emociones que la recorrían, el batir de alas de una mariposa y después estaba en una casa. En el techo, observando a un chico de pelo castaño mirar con melancolía un vaso lleno de cerveza espumosa. Orihime quería tocarle, el hombro o el pelo de aspecto sedoso, pero sus dedos atrapaban el vacío y sólo se quedaba allí, con la canción de fondo y el solitario palpitar de su corazón.

Polvo.

Polvo.

Cuando se despertó aún no había amanecido del todo, el peso cósmico de su cuerpo le pareció mucho más difícil de llevar que de costumbre, olía a café, amapolas y tomate frito. Extrañó salvajemente a Rukia cuando se cepilló el pelo lánguidamente, y con la mano se desabrochaba la blusa blanca del agujerito en el hombro, pensó en insectos y en el chico de –esas manos tan rotas- moreno y de ojos vacíos, y quiso que estuviera allí y que la viera desnuda, quiso que la acariciara los hombros con las yemas de los dedos, que la abrazase y tal vez, que la terminara de desnudar.

Se metió en la bañera y se tocó un rato. Después se lavó el pelo y volvió a extrañar a Rukia porque, ¿sabes? Orihime quería mucho a Rukia, era pequeñita, menuda y muy inteligente, además hacía que Ichigo gritara cosas obscenas cuando se acostaban "fuerte" contra la pared contigua y Orihime pensaba que eso debía de ser complicado. Kurosaki siempre parecía serio y confiable, pero Rukia decía que era un vago y que solo se movía cuando se lo pedías o quería sexo. Era entonces cuando Orihime decidía que no sabía nada de sexo, que las películas que su hermano había guardado en el sótano de su casa de Sapporo eran "cosas de chicos" pero eh, salían chicas desnudas, y otras cosas que Orihime desconocía. Su hermano mayor la reñía por encontrarlas siempre, pero se callaba, y se volvía para acariciar las baldas de madera del suelo del salón. Suaves. Suaves. De color rojo sangre, cerezo o algo parecido al pelo del vecino loco que le clavó un cuchillo a toda su familia. A ella ese color no le gustaba demasiado, la hacía llorar y además siempre era más suave que el suelo, porque la sangre es líquida y es como, umm, algodón. Dulce. Amargo. Porque lloraba y el agua de la ducha le caía como agujas en la piel. El agua desbordaba y Orihime salía del baño.

Se secó el pelo y se peinó. Escogió los pantalones negros de pitillo y los tacones azules. Blusa azul y chaqueta de punto.

Quería que "el chico" la dijera cosas agradables, que la mirase y que la tocara los labios como en las películas de amor. También quería helado, por eso, cuando bajaba la escalera para irse al primer turno en El Centro de Servicios Sociales, Grimmjow, su vecino alto y, ese del que Orihime pensaba que era sexy y protector, se chocó con ella manchándole la camiseta blanca con unas gotas de helado.

Él la miró a medias, sorprendido y con las palabrotas a punto de salir disparadas para herirla. Pero Orihime no sabía que él la quería. La miró otra vez.

Luego gruñó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ten más cuidado, joder –le revolvió el pelo vanidoso y con energía, y Grimmjow era agradable, la había defendido de unas niñas que la querían pegar en el colegio. _¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! _Luego había aparecido él y las había pegado y echado. Eran niñas mayores, ¿sabes? De esas que llevaban pinta uñas llamativos y se acortaban la falda, pero Grimmjow también era mayor, más bajo, pero más blanco y certero, y las había apaleado. Para ayudar a Orihime, y luego que ella le agarrase la camisa con dedos frágiles, y que le diera un beso con los labios manchados de caramelo en las comisuras_. ¡Qué haces!_ Y la empujó –un poco flojo- y se fue corriendo rojo como un tomate.

-Muchas gracias –y Orihime sonrió-, cuando tenga más mariposas te daré una para que sea tu mascota, ¡Las mariposas son muy fieles! Y tú eres tan dulce que seguro no se despega de ti.

Luego se inclinó un poco y siguió bajando las escaleras, Grimmjow estaba callado, no toleraba que nadie le hablara tan cercano, pero Orihime estaba algo más que cerca, estaba dentro de él, impregnándolo por dentro de esa dulzura loca que desprendía, por eso no le importó que creyera que era dulce. Aunque él en realidad estaba podrido y fumaba marihuana, estaba amargo y aun así seguía siendo "ese" Grimmjow que la defendió cuando eran niños. Por eso sonrió a medias y la tirantez de sus huesos dolió un poco menos, se mantuvo estático con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchando revolotear las motas de polvo en absoluto silencio.

Esperando.

.

.

.

Era septiembre, las hojas marrones estaban esparcidas por el parque, eran las siete de la tarde y a Orihime le gustaba verlas caer de los árboles. "El chico" no había aparecido, y hacía ya una semana que se ponía un poco más guapa –ella siempre iba guapa- para que el la viera y se acercara, para darle un mordisquito, o abrazarla. Se deshizo de sus prejuicios y se quitó los zapatos, pero, ¿sabes? Eran de esos sexy de tacón alto, negros con muchas hebillas que brillaban suavemente, también tenía los pies llenos de ampollas…que dolían y escocían, pero eso no era lo peor, que los gusanos de seda se habían muerto y por ello lloraba, solo hacía que la congoja se terminara por asentar dentro de ella. Sus lágrimas bañaron el suelo lleno de hojarasca, mientras reía bajito y daba vueltas (a Orihime le divertía girar como peonza), las uñas de sus pies,_ rojas, rojas_, creaban matices infinitos de oscuridad sobre el suelo blando, **_crack_**. Que crujía un poquito, bajo y grave, como un carraspeo, mientras la brisa otoñal la revolvía el cabello.

Se paró en seco.

Un poco más allá estaba él, mirándola. Orihime se secó las lágrimas a toda prisa y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos grises, él estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Calor.

Corazón.

Tup, tup.

– ¡Hola! Umm, esto, ¿querías algo? –no fue una pregunta, solo intentaba ocultar su embarazo por haber sido descubierta, destapada sin piedad, y eh, su blusa verde pálido estaba abierta más debajo de lo debido. Fue un aleteo, Orihime esperaba respuesta, él simplemente la miró a los ojos más hondo, luego la vista se escurrió más abajo, centrada en un punto suave y medio curvado hacia adentro. Un pliegue de pecados y saliva contenida, bocas hambrientas y susurros tímidos. Insatisfechos. Ambos. _Cómeme_.

Pero él solo la estaba mirando a las…tetas.

Orihime suspiró. Y él chico entornó un poco los ojos.

–Esto… ¿Cómo es tu nombre? –se acercó un paso.

Crack. Corazón.

Tup.

–Ulquiorra Cifer.

No le preguntó su nombre y ella se incomodaba por momentos, le hervía un poco la sangre, a medias por la vergüenza, a medias por la satisfacción de ser observada con tanto…eh, ¿interés? (a él le interesaba demasiado). Orihime esperó. Pero no mucho.

-Umm, Ulquiorra-kun… ¿Me estás mirando los pechos?

Silencio y brisa otoñal siguieron a esa cuestión de fácil respuesta.

–Eso es un pregunta retórica –ella colapsó, un suspiro se atascó en su garganta de pajarito cuando, vencida por la vergüenza dio tras pasos atrás (quizá cuatro…o cinco)

Pero no lo hizo. Estaba Ulquiorra para ella, le había cogido la mano y no era ni un príncipe ni un demonio. Era él, simple y llanamente y quería abrazar a Orihime solo para sentir "un poco" si aquellos pechos eran tan blandos como aparentaban, nada erótico. Solo curiosidad y un poco de esas mariposas que Orihime había dicho hacía días, que pensabas con la cabeza (esos pechos son enormes) y lo sentías con el corazón (acelerado como nunca antes) y luego los ojos de ella. Fijos, estáticos, llenos de "algo" que no sabía bien que era y le gustaba pero no podía abrazar sus ojos, o tocarlos, podía verlos, y dolía. "Te quiero porque tengo corazón" Ahora parecía distinto, casi podía tocar la subjetividad de esas palabras.

Más brisa y gorjeos ahogados.

La abrazó. Uno. Dos. Tres. Dejó de contar cuando ella se apretó algo más fuerte contra él, sintió primero su calor y suavidad, luego un poco la presión de sus brazos finos –de pajarito– en torno a su torso, y luego la presión (más dura de lo que había imaginado) de eso que toda mujer tiene en su parte delantera.

Blando.

Duro.

_Cálido._

Ulquiorra analizó su propia reacción, al respirar notaba el aire caliente entrar por su nariz con más intensidad, el perfume del cabello de la mujer en su interior, el aura medio plácida de ese abrazo infinito presionando a su alrededor y la caótica nube de pensamientos inconexos que le estremecían.

Luego se separaron con brusquedad, él la miró, estudió y absorbió todos y cada uno de los detalles de su cara. _Quiero arrancarte los ojos_, y luego la tocó la frente.

– ¿Qué es esto? El corazón… ¿Podré verlo si te abro la cabeza? –baja la mano hasta su pecho, dedo índice. Sobre tela. Piel, _hueso_.

Late.

Orihime guardó silencio, dudando un poco, ella sabía lo que era el corazón –y le gustaba– pero se callaba, porque solo se lo ha dicho a sus amigos. A Rukia, por ejemplo, ella era, ya sabes, de esas que te gustan nada más mirarlas dos veces sin gafas. Le gustan los bichos, pero se los quiere comer, enteros, y no dejar ni las antenitas. Pero hay un problema. Ulquiorra la quiere a ella. Entera.

Con o sin corazón.

–Quiero tocarte hasta los huesos –y Orihime cabeceó y retrocedió hasta el enebro, tocó su corteza y reafirmó que estaba viva.

–Yo seré el aire que respiras. Y te quiero, lo sabes.

Lo dijo en serio, pero Ulquiorra permanecía hipnotizado por su forma de hablar. El gris de los ojos de ella brillaba, ceniza volátil, plata líquida.

Tup, tup.

La miraba.

La quería.

La necesitaba.

Corazón. Corazón.

Con o sin él.

–Quiero tocarte dentro de los huesos.

.

.

.

End.

Queda un capítulo.


	3. surrender

Nota. Dedicado especialmente a mi querida EmoRomantica, si, eres amor. Y un día, subiré He´s my sin. I promise.

.

.

.

Statu Quo

.

.

.surrender

.

.

Hacía frío, mucho frío afuera. Orihime estaba medio tapada por un montón de mantas suaves, sábanas púrpuras y un par de brazos tan blancos como la encalada pared –y llena de desconchones– que destellaban, cómo luciérnagas diminutas, en la penumbra reinante. La oscuridad era como un mantelito salpicado de contrastes, por las noches la gente hacía cosas como dormir, leer y tener sexo, pero también los insectos paseaban–despacito por el suelo– y se deslizaban con sus patitas pequeñas, esas que Rukia decía eran asquerosas, para tocar la piel clarita de Orihime, las arañas la caminaban por el brazo y ella las arrullaba silbando en silencio, o a veces, cantando bajito.

–Una vez, cuando era pequeña, me enteré de que mi vecina se había comido a su perro –la voz de ella rompió el silencio, y Ulquiorra, ensimismado y con la espalda caliente de Orihime apoyándose en él, tan solo atinó a removerse, tocarle el pelo naranja con la punta de los dedos, y asentir contra su cuero cabelludo. En silencio.

–Los perros deben saber a excrementos –contestó, y Orihime, vivaracha y reptando como una serpiente, se dio la vuelta y le besó en la boca, entre un suspiro, y otro, Ulquiorra no hizo más que respirar "un poquito" de eso que desprendía a oleadas. Calor incandescente que le iluminó los ojos verdes durante medio segundo.

–Una vez, me desvirgaron de una patada –otro silencio. Esta vez Ulquiorra la tocó el hueso de la cadera. Luego algo más blando, y húmedo, pero no era su lengua –estaba más arriba– suave, suave y algo rojo. Luego _el rojo es sangre que te quema la boca_.

–Se te rompió el himen.

–Sí, pero con menos placer. ¡Y yo que pensaba que el sexo era más complicado! ¿Has probado a beberte el agua de la ducha con el pelo enjabonado? Es chispeante, como tener estrellas bailando en la punta de tu lengua –se interrumpió porque los dedos de él estaban más dentro de lo que pensaba.

–Eso es peligroso, mujer –pero nada más.

Se enredaron entre las sábanas otra vez, se tocaron y saborearon durante –según creo, ¿vale? – sería una media hora, el silencio estaba plagado de suspiros y frases inconexas, y Ulquiorra no pudo evitar pensar que "tal vez" todo aquello estaba hecho para él. ¿La quería? No.

¿La deseaba? Muchísimo. Pero no en un sentido sexual, él pensaba que Orihime estaba loca, muy demente y rota. Justo como él, por eso, si lograba repararla un poquito, tal vez él mismo podría intentar dejar de suicidarse. Dejó de pensar cuando la humedad del ambiente lo devoró.

–Una vez intenté bañarme con las venas abiertas, pero mi madre gritaba mucho, y yo solo tenía como 11 años. Quería lavarme la sangre, ¿sabes? –Arrugó la nariz–, porque estaba sucia.

Orihime jovial de nuevo, plantando sus labios rosas en el hombro –clavicula, ¿eh? – de él.

_Hueso, hueso_.

–Quiero tocarte –fue un susurro quedo, ahogado, pero audible en todo caso, y ella, solo atinó a responderle con más corazones y suspiros dentro y debajo de la lengua.

–Te quiero, te quiero.

Dos veces.

Porque el sol salía. Uno.

Y el sol se escondía. Dos.

Y lo insectos de Orihime querían ser como el sol y volatilizarse al anochecer, porque se los comían los reptiles –uuuh, ¡qué asco! – pero además, de noche había luna, y la luna ponía triste a los bichitos, llovían gotas saladas del cielo color plata, y otras gotas (más afortunadas) se quedaban pendidas en unos finos pelitos naranjas, sobre el cielo de la nada durante horas.

–Yo no te quiero.

Y Orihime sonreía, porque estaba loca.

Ulquiorra la sostenía contra su cuerpo, enterrado en ella, palpitando y agarrándola del pelo, con rabia absoluta bajo su "cara de niño" o psicópata, porque estaba enfermo y quería tocarla dentro, más dentro, quería comerse su corazón, y tal vez, si ella le dejaba, tocarle los huesos.

.

.

.

Aquel día después de que todos se hubiesen marchado y momentos después de que Orihime terminara de colocarse el pelo (brillante, cómo de princesa, pero algo más sucio y quebradizo) alguien tocó la puerta de su apartamento. Y no es que ella lo pensara realmente, pero la vocecita de "ese rapero tan cool", sonaba como un tuu, tum, de patitas de escarabajo en la alfombra.

Un revoloteo y luego Ichigo que la miraba con una sonrisa floja en la carita de mandarina que tenía. Llena de sonrisitas poco prometedoras, Orihime avanzó hasta él, cerró la puerta de un toque y se abanicó con la mano, y se acordó de que no había metido las sábanas en la lavadora… .

-Buenos días Inoue, ¿Tienes un momento?

Ella asintió levemente y luego sonrió, porque era de buena educación, y porque él era su amigo.

-No sé cómo empezar, así que, uh, esto…¡Rukia me dijo que tenías novio! Ups, ¿fui descortés o alguna mierda de esas? Rukia siempre anda tocándome las narices con ese rollo de la educación…¡Pero no vale ni un carajo! –luego paró la verborrea y se apoyó en la pared un poquito acalorado.

-No sé muy bien eso de que Rukia es pesada, pero sí, tengo pareja y es como un escarabajo gigante. Pero más agradable. Huele de maravilla y a veces toca sitios que me hacen ver estrellitas aún con los párpados cerrados.

Ichigo tomó aquella confesión como una especia de justificación, y cuando iba a responderle algo medianamente coherente, el tipo, si, "ese" sujeto, apareció en la escalinata y sólo se paró a mirar a Orihime un poquito más de cerca.

-Tú –y la revolvió el pelo con la mano derecha, grande y…(Orihime se quedó en blanco), Grimmjow dio un paso hacia Ichigo y le clavó los ojos azules muy dentro del alma, casi parecía querer romperlo-, Kurosaki.

Pero nada más.

-Grimmjow –Ichigo lo dijo como si le picara la punta de la lengua, removiéndose un poco incómodo, se toqueteó el pelo naranja.

-¡Grimmjow, te dejaré la caja con los gusanos en el rellano! –gritó un poco bajo, pero era un poco gato, y la respondió con un gesto despreocupado, sus pasos se perdían por las escaleras, y le pareció que se volvía un poco más pequeñito, pero dentro de su "corazónllenodeinsectos" le pareció que brillaba con un dulce y suave color ámbar.

-No deberías ser tan cercana con ese tío, Inoue. Es peligroso y…eh, bueno. Creo que me marcho, si ves a Rukia pídela que traiga la sal, que me olvidó –alzó la y se perdió en dirección opuesta a dónde lo había hecho Grimmjow minutos antes, dejando a Orihime con la cabeza semi abducida y pensando que sus vecinos eran todos muy atractivos.

.

.

.

Seguía siendo otoño, y Orihime, sentada en el columpio rojo miraba hacia arriba, como las nubes algodonosas pasaban por el cielo con pereza. Unos pasitos la alertaron, y después esa chica de pelo bicolor (color madera y a la vez, hojas amarillas) se sentó a su lado, y le clavó los ojos castaños con fruición.

-Hola.

Orihime se miró los zapatos y luego se volvió a mirarla. Era más alta, y bonita, tenía la nariz pequeña y redonda con cientos de pecas por las mejillas, y manos, eran manos de señorita, de uñas rojas y vaporosas.

La chica desconocida se levantó y acarició el pelo de Orihime.

Ella respondió.

-Hola.

Luego sonrieron y Orihime se levantó también.

Se tocaron las manos, la una de la otra, y luego, sin decir nada más, se alejaron. Con el susurro del viento soplando en sus oídos, y el chasquido de las antenas de los escarabajos como un soliloquio de difuntos.

.

.

.

-¡Esto es indignante! –Rukia caminaba como una posesa, haciendo "taptap" con sus piececitos desnudos en el suelo de madera.

-No es para tanto –Orihime lo dijo con la boca chica, mientras le daba un golpecito suave a la mantis religiosa verde como los ojos de…él, y se distraía pensando que quería tener sexo de nuevo, y que deseaba que se enredaran de nuevo en las sábanas purpuras de su cama. Pero solo estaba Rukia, que le decía que Ulquiorra volvería, pero que era un cabrón por haberse ido sin avisarla, que ella, Orihime, era su novia, y que tendría que haberse dignado a avisarla.

Orihime callaba, porque sabía que la verdad era diferente.

-Ha ido a buscar su corazón.

Rukia la miró llorar desde lejos. Tras un cristal, pesarosa y con las manos temblorosas y delicadas asidas a las tibias caderas.

Pensando que era la propia Orihime la que debería estar buscando el suyo.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía del cielo y se pegaba a su piel cómo cientos de pequeñas hormigas sobre un montón de miel, o azúcar. Adorándola en todo caso, con el corazón latiéndole más despacio que a la hierba, y el estómago lleno de pastillas desconocidas, Orihime Inoue yacía cual princesa sobre el banco de mármol del parque. Era verano, pero el cielo estaba oscuro, plomizo, y el agua surgía a bocanadas poco precisas, mojándola por completo. "Pero peor están las hormigas" con eso en mente, la chica se enroscaba y desenroscaba un mechón naranja brillante en el dedo, rematado en una uña larga, nacarada y brillante como las alas de una libélula.

Escuchó pasos y chapoteos, luego alguien se sentó en el banco, junto a sus piernas extendidas, y acarició el hueso de su rodilla.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –reconoció la voz.

Ella sonrió mientras lloraba. ¡Los pajaritos habían dejado de cantar!

Así que ella cantó.

-Siempre estoy aquí –tarareó extendiendo los brazos hacia el cobrizo tormentoso del cielo, esperando que el final llegase de una vez, relamiéndose los labios y pestañeando rápido.

-Ya tengo una respuesta.

Pero Orihime seguía cantando en voz baja, se toqueteaba el pelo y jugaba no muy secretamente a atrapar gotas de lluvia. El tarareo se volvió cada vez más rápido. El corazón se aceleró, y ahora parecía el batir de alas de una mariposa.

Pero no había ninguna.

Grimmjow no estaba.

Ni estaría nunca.

Orihime sonrió un poco, la letra de su canción sonó lastimera, y la mano del desconocido subió por la pierna, rozando la pantorrilla, la tela vaquera del pantalón empapado. Y…se quedó ahí. Justo en el ombligo.

-Tu respuesta es como esta lluvia. La toco, pero no la siento del todo. Se queda por encima de mi piel –sonó quedo. Pero Ulquiorra pudo notar cómo la incomodidad se le colaba en el estómago, una pasta agria y, algo que, una delicada mantis, o una abeja reina rehusaría a probar, y…_eh, estoy hablando como ella. Mi corazón se ha quedado aquí, no me ha avisado de que quería consumirse con ella. Nunca lo tuve_. Y era cierto. Ulquiorra no tenía corazón.

Orihime se lo había quitado.

Y era todo de ella.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta aún.

Esperaban el fin bajo el amparo de la lluvia, con el crujido de los columpios herrumbrosos y los susurros de los árboles de verdes hojas cantándoles al oído. De coro silencioso para Orihime, que seguía acariciando al viento con las yemas de los dedos, raspándolo, pero sin hacerlo sangrar.

-Todo duele.

Habló de nuevo él.

-¿Te gustan los huesos?

El dedo de Ulquiorra era más cálido que nunca, y seguía quieto en el ombligo de ella, ejerciendo una presión ligera, pudorosa y hasta tímida.

-Sólo los tuyos.

Ella sonrió un poco, se levantó y, con un gesto cómplice le tendió la mano al chico de los ojos llenos de oscuridad, que parpadeaban, atraídos por el resplandor loco y medio hilarante de Orihime.

-Vamos a buscar el fin del camino. Pero sólo quiero ir contigo, ¿vale?

Él se quedó quito. Quería acercarse un poco y…hacerle, esto, aquello, y dios sabe qué más. Quería cantarla, decirle que había contado todas las estrellas del cielo y que si ella se lo pedía, iría a buscarlas para ponérselas en el pelo. También quería que le devolviera lo que le había quitado, el aliento y el desaliento, la fuerza y la debilidad, quería que le devolviera las ganas de irse de este mundo, de morir, cortándose las venas y ahogándose en la bañera. Quería que ella fuera con él. ¿Dónde?

No le importaba.

En absoluto.

¿Cielo? ¿Infierno?

Siempre que ella estuviera con él, todo sería el cielo.

-Que no se te olvide el corazón.

Un suspiro se escuchó entre el chapoteo, y luego más sonrisas. Él dedo seguía en el ombligo, y Orihime había empezado a sentir que un escarabajo, grande y brillante, le correteaba por dentro de las venas.

-Siempre los llevo conmigo.

Y se perdieron, un poco dentro de ellos mismos, del otro, y otra mitad en el camino de lodo con los pies descalzos, las manos juntas y el palpitar espeso y húmedo de dos corazones latiendo sin pausa

.

.

.

.End...


End file.
